Mr Sandman
by Mirai No Jennyfur
Summary: A hobby turns into a nightmare as Faye Valentine gets addicted to alchohol,trying to escape reality. Soltitude never hurt her before, so why should it now? As the nightmare slowly becomes chaos,Faye realizes she can't take life on alone. *Spike/Faye*
1. Drinking Away Sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Cowboy Bebop. -_- Unfortunately. All my creations are mine. And the songs that aren't mine aren't. 'Nuff said.  
  
Author's Note: Well, a burst of Cowboy Bebop-ness has forced me to write fanfiction. Whether or not it's *good* fanfiction, well, that's up to *you* to decide. R&R! *Note* Corrected the song bit. -_- I was certainly thinking too much about drinking..  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Sandman  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Prologue: Drinking Away Sorrow  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"Mr. Sandman,  
  
Bring me a dream,  
  
Make him the cutest,  
  
That I've ever seen.  
  
Mr. Sandman bring me a dream!"  
  
-"Mr. Sandman" by Gob  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
She took another drink of vodka, gulping it down as smooth as silk. Faye Valentine sat on the sidewalk with a bottle in her hand, watching the sun set into the dusk, feeling incredibly alone.  
  
Was it just the alcohol speaking?  
  
Or was it something else?  
  
It was the latter she was afraid of. She took another chug, the royal purple bottle clutched tightly in her fingers. She watched as innocent citizens walked the streets, always in groups or holding hands, always with a smile.  
  
Why couldn't she have a smile like that?  
  
The life of a bounty hunter was lonely. She remembered, when she was younger, she had high hopes and dreams of finding that perfect person out there. Of growing up with friends and watching herself live. Of living a prefect, happy, TV-stereotypical life. Those days died a long time ago.  
  
She wondered what the crew was doing. Jet was probably checking up another bounty with the help of Ed, and Spike was probably sleeping. Spike. She took another drink  
  
She had admired Spike a bit, although she refused to show it. He was such a free spirit, but you could tell, just by looking at him, he had hidden sorrows of his own. But he covered them up so well..  
  
Faye wondered. Was there anything underneath the playful flirting? Was it love? Or was it lust? Now she *knew* she was drunk if she was considering a fling with Spike. Faye finished off the rest of the bottle, and stood up, leaning against a light post.  
  
Perhaps there *was* something there, underneath the jokes and underneath the teasing. Did she dare consider the possibility? Faye slowly walked to a nearby bench, and laid down. All this time she'd been thinking - if you could call it that, since she *was* drunk - the sun had set completely, and the moon had rose. The stars were peaking out from underneath the sky, tempting Faye to drift off. She struggled against sleep. She didn't want to fall asleep. Tomorrow was so.. And the last thing she remembered seeing was a pair of familiar eyes and a wave of deep, green hair. 


	2. Crashed

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Cowboy Bebop. -_- Unfortunately. All my creations are mine. And the songs that aren't mine aren't. 'Nuff said.  
  
Author's Note: Continuing! Wow! ^.^ Alright. Tell me how you like it NOW! Hopefully it's better than I think it is. X_X I just love Faye so much.. And Faye with SPIKE is even BETTER! XD By the way, I don't know what significance the ceiling fan plays yet, but.. *shrugs* It seemed like a good idea at the time. Sorry to advertise, but check out my other fics! XD Much thanks!  
  
P.S. Like all my other fics, best viewed in little font! ^.^  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Crashed  
  
  
  
*******  
  
"And you don't wanna be here in the future.  
  
So you say the present's just a pleasant interruption to the past..  
  
And you don't wanna look much closer.  
  
Cuz' you're afraid to find out all the hope you had sent into the sky.  
  
By now had crashed..."  
  
-"Konstantine" by Something Corporate  
  
---  
  
He hadn't expected to find her.  
  
Not drunk, anyways.  
  
Spike Spiegel coolly walked down empty streets with a cigarette between his lips. Although the streets themselves seemed to be alive with neon lights, not many people except couples roamed the area. He dismissed the thought. He'd been humming a song he had heard a few days ago, until he noticed a bench not but 5 feet away from him, and on it was some one who seemed to be drunk, or passed out.  
  
He watched as a royal purple bottle fell to the ground, smashing itself into a hundred glass pieces.  
  
It was Faye!  
  
He eyed her curiously as she moaned in misery. She looked at him. Although it felt like she looked *past* him. It wasn't like Faye to just get drunk in the middle of the streets like this, he thought. And even if she did get drunk on the streets, she would've never let him find her. She had too much pride for that. Spike watched as Faye's eyelids slowly got heavier, and closed. He sighed and shook his head. He picked her up, and slung her over his shoulder as he threw the cigarette to the ground.  
  
---  
  
The Bebop hadn't been very far away, and Faye wasn't heavy at all, so Spike wasn't the least worn out by the time he reached his destination. He walked inside and carried Faye to her room. He carefully laid her on the bed, hoping he wouldn't wake her up, because who knows what she would be complaining about then.  
  
Women.  
  
He pulled the covers and tucked her in, surprising himself at the fact that he did. He pulled up a chair beside her, and held his head in his right hand, his elbow resting on his knee. When Faye Valentine was asleep, she wasn't half as irritating as she was awake. She looked quite peaceful. Spike shrugged. She'll be alright for tonight, he thought. He then got up, opened the door, and with one last look at Faye, he walked out the door, leaving Faye alone with her dreams to keep her company.  
  
---  
  
Spike threw himself onto the couch. He picked up a cigarette, and lit it, throwing the lighter back on the table with a soft toss. He laid there on his back for a while, staring up at the ceiling fan as it transformed into a memory..  
  
**  
  
It had been a rainy afternoon, the sun overpowered by groups of grey, smokey clouds. He'd been inside in his apartment, watching the ceiling fan spin and spin. The room had turned into a tinted shade of a hazy, dull blue. Just like his attitude. The room was silent, except the movement of his fan. He watched as cigarette smoke floated across the room, adding to the dreary setting.  
  
A single, soft knock came at the door.  
  
Spike sat up, his body hunched over himself. He looked at the door, already knowing who was on the other side. He put the cigarette out in a nearby ash tray.  
  
"Come in." The door slide open as he saw a flash of dripping, golden hair, partially veiled by the hood of a heavy, white sweater. Julia ___ walked in, quietly shutting the stiff door behind her.  
  
"Hey there." She grinned, and ran to him, hugging him from behind, kissing softly at the back of his neck. He couldn't help but feel his lips turn into a small smile.  
  
"I missed you too." He put his hand on hers, and she rocked him from side to side as she explained the details of her busy week. While she talked, he sneaked a look up at the fan.  
  
It had stopped spinning.  
  
**  
  
And after that one thought, his head was flooded with old memories of what had happened in his past. He lost track of time as he sat there and recollected bits and pieces of a life he thought he had abandoned and settled years before. He shook his head and laughed bitterly. If only she could see him now, still so in love and intrigued by a woman who had left him years and years ago. Spike didn't sit up as he heard a pair of footsteps come down the staircase.  
  
"Spike?" Spike turned to see a half-awake Jet, rubbing his eyes and scratching his side as he went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. Spike looked out a nearby window, and found that while he had been reminiscing, the sun had come up.  
  
The sun glowed a glorious myriad of yellow, orange, and red. The colors inundated the sky, and shone like a single flame burning in a field of black coal.  
  
"Have you been up all night?" Jet sat down on a stool, sipping away at extremely bitter coffee that tasted nothing like the real stuff, but would have to do for now.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did Faye come back?"  
  
"You could say that." Jet arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean?" Spike took a long drag of his cigarette before he answered.  
  
"I found her passed out." Jet shrugged  
  
"So?"  
  
"On the street." Jet blinked.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yeah." Jet finished the rest of the coffee in a big gulp, and washed the mug, then putting it aside to dry.  
  
"She alright?" He asked as he walked up the stairs, yawning.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok." And Spike heard Jet shut the bathroom door. He put out his cigarette, and looked at the ceiling fan.  
  
It had stopped spinning. 


	3. Fright In Between

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Cowboy Bebop. -_- Unfortunately. All my creations are mine. And the songs that aren't mine aren't. 'Nuff said.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all the nice reviewers that reviewed! ^.^ Here goes another chapter.. I know my chapters can be a bit short.. But I can't help it.. .o Also, "Mr. Sandman" mostly belongs to Pat Ballard, but Gob sings it with a twist. ' Sorry Ballard, I heard it from Gob first! *squeals* I just LOVE Faye..  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Fright In-Between  
  
  
  
*******  
  
"Mr. Sandman,  
  
Bring me a nightmare,  
  
Give him a pair of eyes,  
  
With a fright in-between..  
  
Mr. Sandman,  
  
Someone to dread.."  
  
-"Mr. Sandman" Gob  
  
---  
  
  
  
~  
  
Faye sat up with a dreary look in her eyes. She looked at the clock. It was 2:00 in the morning. How had she gotten back? All she remembered was seeing a face.. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door, opening.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked quietly, wincing at the sudden ache inside her head. The door creaked open, slowly, a long shadow appearing before her eyes.  
  
It was Spike.  
  
He wore his usual attire, a cigarette smoking away between his lips. His eyes were dark as night, and his face showed no emotion. His skin also seemed paler than normal.. He walked stiffly into the room, shutting the door softly behind him.  
  
She sighed with relief, as she ran her fingers through her hair, breathing harder than expected. She shook her head. It was only Spike, Faye told herself. And you got all worked up..  
  
"You scared me for a moment, you know. Ever heard of knocking?" Spike said nothing, only standing there like a stone statue. Faye blinked. What was wrong with him?  
  
"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" And with that, his shape distorted into the figure of an oversized, large, black feline. Faye stared in surprise.  
  
"The Hell..?" Its fur was dark and mangled, caked with mud and dirt. Its eyes were as red as wine, its claws sharp as needles. The air in the room started smelling thickly of alcohol.  
  
The cat started walked towards her, pawing at the bed. A fragile look in its eyes. Harmless, it seemed. It meowed softly. Faye said nothing. She only backed against the wall, tugging at the sheets.  
  
The cat smelled fear.  
  
And the cat didn't like that.  
  
It began hissing threateningly at her, the fur on its back standing straight up. The voice seemed more like a high pitched dog-whistle that something coming from an animal. Suddenly, a large sword appeared, hovering over the cat. Its handle was smooth as leather, an onyx jewel shimmering radiantly at the hilt. The blade gleamed a blinding silver and then flew swiftly at Faye, stabbing her directly in her right hand. She flinched, but didn't call out. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She felt the weight of the sword. And it wasn't a good feeling in the least.  
  
She opened her eyes. Everything was black.  
  
Literally.  
  
She could still see, the lights, the sheets, the cat, her hand, the damned sword even.. But it was all.. Black. She tried pulling the sword out, but it seemed connected to her and was much too heavy to even lift properly. Although the sword had went straight through her hand, no blood dripped out. The point pushed harder into her hand as she tried harder to get it out. Only the hilt was showing above, the rest of the blade hung under her palm. She looked up. What the.. She wasn't claustrophobic, but it seemed.. It seemed..  
  
Fuck. The walls were closing in on her.  
  
A sudden pain shot through Faye's body. Like a thousand knives had all stabbed her at once, waiting for tears and blood to come out. Waiting for her to surrender. She doubled over in pain, rocking back and forth. She felt something jump on her back.  
  
It was the cat.  
  
"Shit!" It growled and scratched at her neck. Faye tried to grab it, but it just seemed to slink away from her clutches. The walls around her were inching closer, and closer. The pain shot through her again, and she felt herself falling off the bed, rolling around, trying to ease the hurt. She curled up into a ball, hugging her knees tightly, forcing herself to sit up. However, instead of relief..  
  
The pain only worsened.  
  
The sharp edges seemed to thrust deeper inside of her, and she grabbed at air, trying to rid herself of the pain, trying to get away, trying to win.  
  
But she couldn't win this battle.  
  
She was too weak.  
  
Everything hurt so much. She didn't want to go on. There was no point in trying to overcome such a powerful force. Even her bones seemed to feel like they were beginning to gradually shatter..  
  
Faye Valentine felt her body give up; yielding. She fell to the ground, and felt everything slip away. The walls stopped. The pain stopped. The sword disappeared.  
  
The room faded away.  
  
She was then all that was left of her surroundings, and was now floating in ivory lights, with only the cat.  
  
The feeling was incomparable. She felt weightless, like she was just hovering in the air. The illumination caused her to look like she was glowing.. Like an angel. She saw the cat. It had shrinked in size, and was now only the size of a normal kitten.  
  
It walked towards her.  
  
Well, not really walked. More like flew. Faye watched it cautiously, and her vision seemed to worsen as the cat seemed to slant in shape..  
  
She tried turning away, but her body refused to function. It seemed to have lost all hope. On movement. On living. On reality.  
  
She felt her breathe shorten. The cat approached her. Go away, she thought. Leave me be. Please.. Just leave me alone.. Let me die in peace. God.. Just.. She winced it pain as it came closer and closer.  
  
The cat stopped only a few centimeters away from her face. She felt its hot breathe on her skin. It licked at her hand.  
  
And Faye felt herself taken away by the essence of death..  
  
~  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
The cat was gone.  
  
Was she dead? Because if she was dead, death certainly wasn't everything she'd expected.. Faye looked around.  
  
Her hand was fine.  
  
Her room was fine.  
  
However, her head didn't feel too good.. 


	4. Turned Down Low

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Cowboy Bebop. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing a stupid fanfic like this. All my creations are mine. And the songs that aren't mine aren't. 'Nuff said.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for those reviews. XD And you'll see what the fucked- up symbols in Faye's dream means, don't worry! ^.^' I'm going to be switched views a little bit more often, so.. Yeah. x.x; I'm preparing for this to be a long-term project, updates based on reviews. ^.^'  
  
*******  
  
Chapter Four: Turned Down Low  
  
*******  
  
"I can't imagine all the people that you know  
  
And all the places that you go  
  
When the lights are turned down low  
  
And I don't understand all the things you've seen..  
  
It's always you in my big dreams."  
  
-"Konstantine" by Something Corporate  
*******  
  
Spike didn't know what to expect the next morning.  
  
But he definitely didn't expect Faye to be so quiet.  
  
Faye was never quiet.  
  
Spike had fallen asleep on the couch that night, a burnt out cigarette hanging on his lips, the taste bitter and dry. He spit it out into the nearest ashtray, and stretched his arms, tilting his head to see the clock. It was only nine o' clock in the morning, and Spike had nothing to do. He yawned and sat up, scratching his head. Ed, as usual, was typing away on her laptop, humming happily to herself while Ein watched on behind her. Jet was probably watering his bonsai, and Faye, well..  
  
The doorknob of Faye's room turned slowly, and there appeared the infamous Poker Alice and femme fatale, drowsy and miserable with a dull look in her eyes. She shut the door behind her, leaning against the wall, looking washed-up and beaten to the core.  
  
"Hey." Spike lit a cigarette and threw the carton over to Faye. She watched it fall to the ground. He shrugged.  
  
"Suit yourself." He smoked in silence, waiting for a sarcastic comment to hit him anytime.  
  
"Want a drink?" Faye shrugged.  
  
"It'll cost ya." She slid her back against the wall, collapsing to the ground in a heap. Spike threw her a towel.  
  
"Go take a shower, you'll feel better. When you come out, there'll be a Prairie Oyster waiting for you on the table." Faye caught the towel, and stood up shakily. Walking slowly to the restroom, she looked like an empty shell, worn dry of all her emotions.  
  
---  
  
Faye didn't know what to do.  
  
She hadn't felt very active from the moment she woke up, and giving Spike the cold shoulder didn't do much for her at all. She had woken up feeling like someone had implanted a one hundred kilogram weight inside her skull, and it'd take a million painkillers to get rid of the damned throbbing. However, she had taken Spike up on his suggestion and decided that maybe a good shower was all she needed to get back into the beat.  
  
But her nightmare had been certainly disturbing.  
  
Faye Valentine usually slept dreamless nights, free of delusion and imagery. Only blackness in her mind. Not only had that vision startled her, it intrigued her. What did it all mean? She'd heard from some crackpot on the street that there are symbols inside each dream, each with a different meaning behind it. She had ignored the thought at the time of course, but at that time, Mr. Sandman hadn't visited her in ages.  
  
She threw the towel on the side of the sink and undressed. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and small, grey bags hung under her lids. Her face looked tired and weary. She turned on the water, and stepped in the shower, feeling the warmth trickle onto her skin.  
  
Though this hangover was not particularly enjoyable, she had missed the feeling.  
  
The feeling of being intoxicated, that is.  
  
Alcohol had never really interested Faye. Up until now. Yesterday she had felt so loose, so carefree, like she had nothing to worry about in the least. Of course, Spike coming to rescue her as the knight-in-shining-armor hadn't been a part of the plan, but it was a bonus.  
  
And about Spike..  
  
Why were all these feelings stirring up inside of her? Petty high-school feelings of puppy love that seemed to make her heart beat faster every time she saw him weren't supposed to be having any effect. Even when trying to ignore him, a knot had grown in Faye's stomach, twisting and turning every time that voice escaped his lips. She wanted him so bad sometimes..  
  
She didn't want to want him. She liked being alone.  
  
Alone meant no heartbreak and no heartbreak meant no pain.  
  
---  
  
Spike leaned over Ed's shoulder, surveying the screen behind her.  
  
"Got anything?"  
  
"Nope nope nope, no good bounties for Spike-person at the moment! Please take your seat in the waiting room!" He sighed in defeat. How could there be no more bounties? The universe was full of ruthless criminals just waiting for Spike to bag, but where could they be?  
  
He sighed and shook his head, walking towards the kitchen. He pulled out a glass and did as he said, cracking an egg yolk into the cup. Surprisingly, he felt like he had an obligation to take care of Faye, since she had taken care of him before.  
  
Which was a bit odd, since Spike hadn't given her much thought before.  
  
He shrugged, maybe his conscience was kicking in a little late. He set the glass on the counter while he plopped back down on the couch, kicking his feet up on the table, the remote control in his fingers. After grabbing another cigarette, he turned on the television, surfing through the channels for the latest episode of Big Shots.  
  
---  
Wrapping the towel around her head, Faye breathed in the fresh air as she opened the door, letting the steam flow out. Her head was still aching terribly, even after a warm shower. Her head was full of mixed thoughts.... Spike, dreams, heartbreak, drinks....  
  
She had decided that she'd ask Ed later on to look up a few references for dreams; after all, Ed would be less of a hassle then Jet or Spike would be. Hell, Faye was smart, but everyone knew she wasn't computer-savvy.  
  
Faye looked at the carton of cigarettes she'd earlier let fall to the floor, and bent down to pick it up. Reaching for the lighter on the table, she saw the drink Spike had said he'd make. It seemed altogether repulsive, and she wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
"Exactly the thing I need to start off my day. Great, just great."  
  
---  
  
"It's not that bad, if you ignore the taste." Spike had heard footsteps enter the room, and looked up from the TV screen just in time to see the look upon Faye's face.  
  
"How could I ignore the taste?!" Faye lit the cigarette and pouted. Women.  
  
"Just drink it and get it over with it."  
  
"Isn't there anything else I can drink? This thing spells like dog crap." Ein whined.  
  
"No offense." Spike smirked, and laid down on the couch.  
  
"It's either that, or suffer the rest of the day with a headache. Your choice." He chuckled as he reached for the lighter.  
  
"This is so gross.... I'll probably end up puking all over myself...." Faye winced, pinched her nose, and picked up the glass. Closing her eyes, she swallowed the whole drink in one gulp. Dropping the glass in complete abhorrence, she clenched her teeth as she breathed in deeply. Spike caught the glass with his foot.  
  
"Ought to be more careful." He had to fight back the urge to laugh at the bête-noir [1] written all over Faye's face. By her expression, you'd think someone had just shoved a dead snake down her throat. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch.  
  
"Shut up," She muttered angrily, and stuck the cigarette back in her mouth, an annoyed pout on her face.  
  
---  
  
After she finally recovered and the headache finally went away, Faye did as she planned. Spike and Jet had gone out to investigate a new bounty by the name of Figaro DeLour, a man in his mid-forties who had a tendency to come off as a creepy son of a bitch. Always dressed in black and was extremely tall, DeLour was wanted for armed robbery and shuttle hijacking. Up for two million woolongs, DeLour was supposedly the only bounty Spike could find, which gave him all the more determination to nail the guy.  
  
Faye stayed behind, due to her 'condition.'  
  
She painted her nails bright red, a cigarette clasped tightly between her teeth, when she realized that now was the perfect time to ask Ed for her assistance. She capped the nail polish and stuck her head over Ed's shoulder.  
  
"You busy?"  
  
"Uh uh Faye-Faye, Ed just running a check to see where Spike-person's bounty-person could be!"  
  
"Alright, well forget that. Spike and Jet can do very well on their own. They're big boys."  
  
"Mmkay."  
  
"Now, I need you to me a favor."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"You happen to know any dream sites?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Ed stared blankly at Faye, who rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Dream meanings, dream explanations, stuff like that."  
  
"Ah! Yes yes, Ed knows! Ed had a dream about yum-yum chocolate once! And Ed wanted to know what it meant!"  
  
"Wouldn't that mean you had a craving for chocolate...."  
  
"No no, silly Faye-Faye! It meant that I was happy!"  
  
"....Ok."  
  
"Now, lemme see here...." Ed typed in the website, and waited for it to load. Suddenly, an animation of a big teddy bear and a milk bottle popped up. "Bingo!" Faye blinked. This looked like a kid's site.  
  
"Are you sure this is it?"  
  
"Yep yep!" Faye shrugged and took another drag from her cigarette.  
  
"So, is there like a list to choose symbols from or something?" Ed shook her head.  
  
"No no no! What Faye-Faye is going to do is tell Ed what her dream was and Ed types it in! Then the site will examine it and decode it and you will get a reply with what your dream-mean is!" Faye sighed, releasing the smoke in a long breath.  
  
"Get a chair and get comfortable, because this is going to take a while." Ed nodded.  
  
"Ed is ready!!"  
  
"Alright.... Well, it all started like this...."  
  
---  
[1] bête-noir - Another word for hatred or loathing. I can't help it. I JUST LEARNED THIS WORD. XD 


End file.
